


At The Savoy

by Mirah_kat



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Flirting, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Businessman Park Chanyeol, Elevator Sex, Eventual Smut, Hotels, M/M, Multi, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Stranger Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Walk Into A Bar, bartender Kim Minseok, mysterious baekhyun, not-so-stranger-sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 09:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirah_kat/pseuds/Mirah_kat
Summary: Chanyeol walks into his favorite bar and meets an interesting man who is not supposed to be there.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 8





	At The Savoy

Park Chanyeol had one thing, and one thing _only_ on his mind the moment he stepped into the dimly lit upscale bar of the savoy hotel for his usual 8:30 wind-down drink. And what he wanted, he undoubtedly _always_ got. Perks of the upper-class status he so openly flaunted- what with his impeccably polished designer leather shoes and custom Italian suits, he was anything but subtle. His tastes for the latest luxury items reflected in everything from his couture outfits to his ever-changing repertoire of cell phones, never more than one behind the latest model. His silk cuffed wrist was never without a Bulgari watch (because Rolexes are for grandpas and every man needs a decent watch) and signature gold cufflinks.

He looked impeccable and he knew it. Afterall, he couldn’t be at the savoy if he were anything less than fully clad in the greatest luxuries money could buy. Without missing a beat his eyes raked across the room, scanning the bar until they settled on what he was looking for. Satisfied with his discovery be found a seat at the bar- his _usual_ seat at the bar- the one always reserved for his 8:30 drinks-- because at the savoy you can do that. _And if you can then why the hell not?_

The freshly stirred martini placed in front of him moments later was also an agreed-upon part of that savoy privilege. In the old days nothing more than a simple flash of a certain platinum membership card was required to get him anything he wanted, but these days he need only step into a room and have the staff falling over backwards to cater to his every desire.

Chanyeol relaxed slightly in his seat and took a sip of the liquor. Smooth and addictive, just how he liked it.

“How boring” the voice at the end of the bar spoke-- a small man who’s face he could barely see in the dim ‘mood lighting’. He would have to talk to the manager about that.

“Excuse me?” Chanyeol asked, a deep frown settled on his face, not liking the interruption to his perfectly scheduled evening. “what’s it to you?”

“Nothing. forget I said anything” the man says, eyes grazing over Chanyeol’s body brazenly taking in his appearance from top to bottom. “I’m sure a man as _adventurous_ as you has to be in bed before 9. I won’t disrupt your routine any further.” Unimpressed, the stranger turns back to his drink- a pale pink cocktail of some sort. Chanyeol lingers on her words for a moment. He’s not boring, not by a long shot, he just likes order and structure. Nothing wrong with that.

Against his better judgement he glances back at the slim figure at the end of the bar, not so subtly taking stock of his appearance. He quickly catches sight of the long legs neatly tucked under the table, nondescript trousers loosely hugging his ample thighs. _How odd_. The stranger’s face still obscured by his slightly hunched posture and the poor lighting. Damn, he really needs to speak to the manager about this awful lighting!

Nothing particularly impressive stood out about his appearance. Not his broad shoulders wrapped in a delicate silk shirt, or the slight plunge of his navy-blue neckline leaving just enough skin exposed to be tasteful yet so very enticing. No… _No_! Chanyeol tore his eyes away, but not before he caught a glimpse of a delicate barely-there pendant hanging on an equally unnoticeable chain around the delicate cream-colored neck of the man he was starting to loathe. He couldn’t help but notice the subtlety of the man’s attire. No over-the-top watches or loud pretentious shoes. _Curious_.

Dressed nothing like a typical savoy patron, yet clearly demanding more reverence and respect in her subtlety-- from the way he crossed his legs to the way he sipped his drink-- than any other man or woman he knew. _Elegance and simplicity_ , in a way that clearly and undoubtedly indicated her place atop society’s social ladder. 

Without wasting another second, he picked up his drink and slid into the seat right next to the stranger. Up close he was even more intrigued; captivated by his mystery. Surely, he should know him-- A man like Chanyeol knows everybody worth knowing, and someone like the man beside him was nothing if not the very definition of ‘worth knowing’ in _every_ way.

“Can I help you with something Mr…”

“Park, uh-- Chanyeol” he answers, offering a charming smile and his hand as has become his default from years of sweet-talking investors. “And yes, you can help me by telling me who you are. You see, I know _everyone_ , yet I have absolutely no clue who you are.” Sly interest and honest confusion in his voice and written on his face.

“You know _everyone_ do you?” the man laughs, face lighting up and eyes crinkling slightly. “I’m more interested in what you can tell me about yourself Park Chanyeol.” The man says sweetly. “What’s a ‘man like you’ doing drinking in public? Shouldn’t you do it in the privacy of your penthouse suite like all the other too-wealthy-to-be-seen-drunk businessmen?”

“Minseok knows how I like my martinis” he smiles smugly, nodding at the bartender. “And besides, this _is_ the savoy” he grins. “One does not pay thousands of dollars _just_ for the extortionately priced miniature drinks in the suite refrigerator, but for the outstanding service, and that service tonight is discretion.” He whispers, leaning forward slightly. “That convenient ‘don’t ask don’t tell’ policy is particularly nifty.” He takes a final sip of his martini and turns his full attention to the man who’s face he can finally see, no thanks to the shitty lighting. Chanyeol’s eyes involuntarily linger on the stranger’s pink lips, most notably, the small section of the lower lip absentmindedly caught between his teeth.

“How silly of me to ask” the man scoffs amusedly. “If there’s nothing else you wanted Mr. Park, I’ll be on my way.”

“wait!” He stops him with a hand on his thigh. “I didn’t get your name” Chanyeol reminds him, silently pleading for reprieve.

Taken aback but unsurprised by his brazenness the stranger lets the hand linger, clearly not despising the touch. A quick glance at said hand catches a very telling subtle tan line (or lack there-of) across a certain finger. He can barely hold back the slight smirk that graces his lips. “Come on love, help me out here” Chanyeol insists, tone edging towards flirty, and hand ever so slowly sliding upwards. Perhaps the liquid courage was starting to kick in.

A coy smile and a subtle brush of fingers against the hand still on his thigh is the only answer Chanyeol gets before the man slides off the bar stool and heads to the exit, Chanyeol not far behind making for the elevators as well. 

__________________________________________________________________________________

The unspoken agreement to part ways had seemed definite but it also wasn’t a huge surprise to either party to find Chanyeol pressed against the elevator doors, shirt buttons barely hanging on where deceptively strong, slim fingers had ripped his collar to shreds out of sheer desperation as soon as the metal doors had closed. Small hands clawing at his nape, tightly gripping the soft strands of hair that were once neatly styled and perfectly placed on his head only further intensified the unforgettable feeling of those soft pink lips, aggressively sucking, nipping and abusing every inch of his.

Chanyeol let him have his fun, indulging in his desires for a few brief moments. He quickly detached his arms from the significantly smaller body, pushing him back enough to look directly at his face. “Maybe we should take this elsewhere” Chanyeol whispered, heart beating erratically with desire and hands beginning to wander again. “That’s presumptuous” the man laughs, kissing him again and again, trailing equally enticing kisses along his jaw and down his neck to the newly exposed patch of his chest. “why would I want to go anywhere but here?” he smiles, hands pushing the designer jacket off Chanyol’s shoulders and closing whatever gap was left between their bodies.

“That’s not what you said last night when I had you pressed against my body moving to the beat of the music, my hands all over every inch of exposed flesh” Chanyeol challenged, pushing himself off the door and gripping the smaller’s hair tightly, tugging slightly to tilt his head upwards. “I recall you desperately clinging to me, begging me to take you home with me.” His blood ran cold at the mention of the night before. The taller’s words lingering in his ears, chipping at his indifferent façade revealing the lust-filled yet slightly annoyed expression that usually followed Chanyeol breaking character in the middle of a scene. _Typical_. It took everything he had not to roll his eyes and laugh, instead he focused on the moment.

He remembered last night vividly enough; he didn’t need the reminder of hot large hands gliding across his body leaving goosebumps in their wake. The heat of Chanyeol’s breath sending tingles down his body as he mouthed along his pale neck while they danced. He felt those same sensations ghosting along his skin at the memory of the previous night albeit slightly annoyed to see their elaborate rouse crumble.

His lover’s obnoxious smirk and vice grip told her he _knew_ the smaller man remembered every single detail. “Well last night I danced with Charles, the slightly drunk but hilariously charismatic free spirit filthy enough to do those things to me in the middle of a grimy club full of loud sweaty people, not Chanyeol the uptight business-man draped i-in Italian cotton...” he stuttered slightly. His composure was becoming increasingly difficult to maintain with each kiss placed on his neck and each fleeting touch working its way up and down his sides as he was slowly guided backwards. “…I-I was a-uh, a different person that n-night, as were you, just like tonight—which you seem to have f-forgotten.” He finally managed to conclude, despite knowing there was no point arguing but too stubborn to admit it.

A small whimper escaped his lips as his back hit the opposite wall of the elevator and his eyes fluttered closed, head tipped back resting on the mirror behind him. At this point resistance was futile and they both knew it, but the game was too delightful to end so soon.

“So why are you still here then, kissing me like this if all I am is the obnoxious fool you danced with in a crowded club?”

“Because I wanted to see the less colourful side of ‘Mr. Charles’ for myself, per your suggestion. Mere curiosity _Chanyeol_ , nothing more.”

Strong arms swiftly hiked the smaller’s legs around a firm waist, effortlessly resting his weight on equally sturdy hips and slotting their lips together again. With teeth nipping lightly at each other’s bruised lips, and tongues gliding in tandem with one another, the breathless moans that filled the tiny space only spurred the pair forward, bodies writhing against each other in raw pleasure.

“If that was the case then why are you kissing me like your life depends on it? I’m pretty sure your legs around my waist and tongue in my throat is a lot more than just ‘seeing my other side’, wouldn’t you agree?”

“Fuck- Chanyeol stop talking for once.” The man huffs grinding his strained crotch against the taller man’s bulge, moaning with relief at the sensation. Chanyeol groaned lewdly at the sudden burst of pleasure that shot through his body at a particularly well-placed roll of hips. Tightening his grip on his thighs, he pushed himself closer to him, chasing that feeling again and again until the distinct chime of the elevator bell rang through the small space.

He quickly pushes Chanyeol back and untangled his body from his, as the doors open. “Well,” he says, slightly winded, hands quickly tucking his shirt back into his trousers and smoothing down his dishevelled hair. “This is my stop, have a good night Chanyeol.” He steps out of the elevator and saunters down the hall without looking back. The game was back on.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this far thank you so much. This is my first time writing anything like this. If you liked it, comments and kudos would be appreciated.  
> Also feel free to come talk to me about random EXO things and possible story ideas on my brand new twitter account at @Mimi_J25


End file.
